


First Day of Nursery

by lizzie1051



Series: Chubby one direction one shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, chubby Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: It's Louis' first day of nursery and he learns something about himself he didn't expect.





	First Day of Nursery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, please consider joining my patreon for exclusive weight gain stories and for me to write a story based on your prompt:
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/chubbygain?alert=2

Louis's POV

Louis had always thought of himself as normal and everyone else as different. He had a normal amount of energy, while most other people were too slow and didn't run around enough. He was the right amount of loud and everyone else was super quiet. He had a normal sized belly. So the comment his Daddy Harry made surprised him. 

His Daddy was in a big rush, because he was going back to work today and Louis and his brother Niall were starting nursery. So instead of having a relaxing start to the morning Harry was hurrying to get him dressed. Louis was playing with his stuffed dog Bertie as usual, when something unbelievably tight wrapped around his middle, pinching his skin. And making his tummy fat spill over. Louis looked up in shock and saw Harry rummaging in his clothes drawer. Louis finally let out a delayed sob, in response to the pain he was on. Harry's head sprung up and he noticed his mistake, hurriedly ripping the nappy off. 

“I'm so sorry love. I'm in such a rush I used one of Niall's nappies instead of the ones for babies with bigger tummies.”

Harry carried on dressing him, but Louis was busy thinking about what his Daddy said. Did he have a big tummy? He didn't have time to think abut it for long though, because before he knew it he and Niall were strapped in their car seats on the way to nursery. 

As soon as they walked into the nursery, Niall saw some littles playing with playdough and ran off to join them. Louis clung to his Daddy's legs though.

“Don't leave me Daddy!”

Harry bent down and gave him a hug.

“Aw Lou, it'll be okay. The day will be over before you know it.”

With that, he left Louis with a Lady called Mel, who took him over to be with Niall. He stayed with Niall for as long as possible, but his brother kept running off to try new activities. Louis was a lot more shy and mainly kept to himself and coloured in. He was given some toast by Mel,but was too nervous to eat it, which wasn't like him at all. 

They had some time singing nursery rhymes in a circle, which Louis liked, as he liked singing. Too soon though it was over and he was left to find something else to do. He was about to go back to colouring, when a boy grabbed his arm.

“We're playing Doctors and nurses. Want to join?”

Louis nodded eagerly and joined the small group. The boy who grabbed him Simon and another boy Jake,led the group. Louis could tell they were in an older head space. Louis played being a nurse for a while, pretending to look in a girl's mouth. He was quite enjoying himself. Then Jake asked Louis to be a patient. He agreed and sat on the small table they were using to examine each other. Simon pretended to be the Doctor.

“What's been the problem?”

“Um, my head and tummy have been hurting.”

Simon poked at his head and looked at his ears. 

“Lie back, I need to look at your tummy.”

Reluctantly, Louis laid back, while Simon lifted his T-shirt up. The boy gasped. 

“Jesus Louis, your belly is massive!”

Louis went red and tried to pull his shirt back down, but Jake stopped him excitedly.

“It is. It's huge! You must eat loads. Do you have to wear special clothes?”

Louis looked down confused. His tummy wasn't that big was it? He ate pretty much the same as Niall. Well, maybe a bit more sometimes. His Daddy had said that thing about bigger nappies but...

“It's just normal.”

Simon laughed and lifted his own top up.

“This is normal. You have an elephant tummy.”

Louis compared his tummy to Simon's. Simon's was flat and smooth, while Louis had a big bulging tummy, which hung over his joggers slightly. 

“Um, maybe you just have a small belly.”

“No way! Look mine is the same as Simon's”. 

Jake revealed his also flat tummy.

In alarm, Louis quickly looked round and noticed for the first time how much smaller everyone else looked. The thought made him upset and he was trying his best not to cry. Luckily before he broke down, they were called to lunch. Even though Louis was super hungry from not eating breakfast, he didn't eat any lunch and spent the time trying to avoid looking at Jake or Simon. 

Finally, his Daddy was there to pick him up. As soon as he saw him, Louis ran straight into his arms. Niall wandered over more casually. 

“Daddy!”

“Hey Lou, Missed you.”

 

Harry's POV

Harry spotted Mel and quietly asked how the day had gone. 

“Niall settled right in and started making friends. It took a little bit longer for Louis though. He mainly kept to himself and didn't eat much for breakfast or lunch.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. Not eating and being quiet was definitely not like his Louis. 

On the way home, Louis stayed quiet while Niall chatted away about his day. Harry started to get more and more concerned. As soon as he got home, Harry started to make Louis' favourite tea, in the hope it might cheer his boy up. Sensing his brother's sadness Niall stayed close and they coloured in together. 

Half an hour later sausage and mash was served up. To Harry's dismay, while Louis would usually tuck straight into his food he only pushed it around his plate.

“Eat your food Lou, Mel said you haven't had much to eat today.”

Louis reluctantly ate a few mouthfuls, while Niall had already finished his.

“What's got into you baby? You're normally such a good eater.” 

Abruptly, Louis pushed his food away.

“You mean fat?”

Harry's mouth dropped open, as he watched Louis leave the table and and run to the living room. It was so unexpected. Louis had always been happily oblivious about his body. He supposed Louis might have picked up more being around other children at nursery, but he didn't expect that to happen his first day. After popping Niall in his play pen, he found his baby hiding behind the sofa and knelt down in front of him. 

“Hey gorgeous.” 

Harry's heart broke as Louis looked up with a tear stained face. He immediately pulled the boy into his lap and held him close.

“Why did you ask if I thought you were fat sweetheart? You've never seemed worried about your weight before?”

Louis hid in face in Harry's neck.

“Some boys in nursery showed me how lumpy my tummy is, when they just had flat tummies.”

“Oh Lou, they shouldn't have done that. I'll speak to Mel tomorrow and she can speak to them.”

“But, is it true though Daddy? I am fat? You said I need nappies for bigger babies.”

Harry internally cursed himself. He should have been more careful about what he said around his baby. How truthful should he be? He sighed.

“Darling, you don't remember much about before you were little, do you?”

Louis shook his head. 

“Well, when you came to the adoption centre you had been struggling a bit and were quite a bit bigger than most littles. You have lost a lot of weight since you came home with me but you are still a little bit on the bigger side compared to the other littles.”

Harry said it as gently as he could but still had to watch as his baby's face fell.

“Hey, that's not a bad thing. As long as your happy and healthy, it doesn't matter what size you are. And I like it, it means your extra good to snuggle with.”  
Louis looked up questioningly.

“Really?”

“You bet. Best cuddler ever. Plus there is more of you to tickle.”

Harry suddenly ticked Louis, till he was giggling away.

“Are you feeling better now love?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Harry could only hope it was the end of the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
